A Small Ring of Gold
by Wettlewash
Summary: A LOTR and Harry Potter cross-over. Harry finds the ring of power and is transported to middle-earth, will he and his friends get back to their own world alive?
1. The Ring

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Lord of the Rings but I'm a huge fan of both!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a warm spring morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter, a student of the school, was walking a long the edge of the lake after a class with his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

Ok! Now that that is taken care of lets get to the real story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Can you believe the stupid idiot?" Ron was extremely upset about the amount of homework Snape had given them. "I mean, like we don't get enough of his stupid, ugly, evil...!"

"I think that's enough" Hermione stopped him from listing every insulting word in the dictionary. 

"You're only saying that because you can do a four-page essay about the best cauldrons to use for healing potions!" Ron snapped back

"You shouldn't be raving mad about it though! You have a brother who wrote every thing imaginable about cauldrons! Maybe if you actually listened to him you would have learned something!"

"Shut up! You know Percy is a git! Harry, what do you think?" Ron turned to look at Harry who was next to him on the left.

"Yeah, I t was pretty evil of him." Harry had noticed something shimmering on the ground. "Hey Ron, Hermione, look." He bent down and pulled a little gold ring out of the mud. (It had been raining the night before) 

"It's only a gold ring Harry." Hermione looked behind his shoulder to get a better look. 

All at once, all three of them felt a small tug in the abdomen and everything went blurry. They had found a hidden portkey.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know it's short but i got the idea and wanted to post it. Review and tell me if I should post the rest! PLEEEEEEEAAAAASE!

It's that little button write under this:

THIS:


	2. The Fellowship

Disclaimer: The usual...

I have no idea where this is going!

Sorry if you're waiting for New Secrets, I know what I want to write, it's just hard to put down in words, it might take a while so keep posted!

* * *

  


When the pulling sensation stopped, Harry found himself on a rocky mountaintop. Ron and Hermione were right next to him.

"Wow, that was fun." The silence of the mountain was broken at last.

"Ron, it was a portkey." Hermione turned to look at Ron. "I wonder where it took us? It's a beautiful mountain top, breath taking view! Harry what do you think?"

"It's gone!" Harry was staring at his hand. "I don't know where it is! It's gone! I don't remember dropping it!"

"Well, from my past reading," Hermione began, "if you have traveled in the past, the portkey would return to it's original state, so, if we _are_in the past, the ring is either non-existent, or being worn by it's owner."

"You read _way_too much Hermione!" Ron rolled his eyes "Don't you ever get bored?"

"Of course not! Why would I?"

"Orcs, Boromir! Orcs! We must flee to safer terrain!" Called a voice behind the three friends.

"Why can't you let the halflings be?! It hasn't even been a day!" The so-called Boromir answered.

"We must go! The ring bearer is getting weaker and weaker!"

"Aragorn! Look! Men are in the distance"

The first man answered, who by now the three friends have figured out, is a man named Aragorn "Really Legolas?" Now beginning to shout at the trio, "Ahoy there! State your name and business here!

"We come from a school far away from here!" Harry yelled back.

"Speak! There is no place in Middle-Earth I have not heard of!" Aragorn called back

"We have not come from this... what do you call it? Middle-Earth!" Ron shouted

"Sorry, Aragorn is it? Please excuse him! We have heard of Middle-Earth, but only in stories. All we know about it is that this is where all are magical creatures came from, that's it!" Hermione screamed

"You seriously read too much Hermione!" Ron rolled is eyes again.

"Magical Creatures?" Aragorn called back.

"Yes, It's only a legend. Supposedly all the magical creatures in our world originated from here, if that's where we are!" she answered.

"Do not move! We will venture near you now. We mean you no harm!" at that remark, Aragorn and his troop of followers started their way.

A few minutes later, the Fellowship was standing in front of the trio. Aragorn spoke first.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, and with me is the Fellowship of the Ring."

"A Fellowship devoted to a Ring?" Ron smirked, "Surely you all are mental!"

"We would be mental if this was any ring, but no my dear friend, it's not." Aragorn gave an icy stare to Ron, "This is the one ring of power. A ring to rule them all. A great burden to anyone who carries it, like Frodo." Aragorn pointed to a short little man that Harry had mistaken for a seven-year-old.

"How can a ring be such a burden?" asked Harry

"Sorry, excuse them for their stupidity!" Hermione chimed in, "I've been trying to get them to read _anything_but Quidditch books, but they won't listen!"

"Quidditch?" asked another little man. "Is that some kind of food?

Ron was shocked. "No! It's a game! A very fun one too!"

"Ron! Think! We're in a different world! How the he!l do you think they'll know about Quidditch?!" Snapped Hermione, she was getting annoyed at how stupid the other two were being. She was embarrassed to be around them.

"Doesn't everyone know about it?" Ron asked with a smile, pushing his limit with Hermione.

"Whatever Quidditch may be, we _must_start going!" said the blond man with funny looking ears, apparently Legolas, the one who spotted them.

Aragorn answered, "Yes, your right! We must go!" and with that the trio started to follow the eight strange people to safety.

* * *

  


Okey-Dokey! Now... Review and let me know how you like it! If you have any suggestions for later on in the story...suggest away! And no more telling me that I need to make the chapters longer! I get the picture and I will do the best I can! Sorry this took so long!


	3. Camping Out

Disclaimer: Nada...Zip...Zilch...0

I'm really surprised with all the reviews I got! Like I said before...All suggestions are welcome!

I wasn't expecting all these reviews! I was EXTEREMELY shocked! I thought people would discard this story and blow it off! I want to thank you for not doing that! But that thanks will be taken away if you don't give me little suggestions! LOL! 

The Fellowship has just come out of Moria; sorry if that wasn't clear!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The eleven people trodded one after the other for the rest of the day, until they made camp in a forest around nightfall. No one had done much talking the whole time and Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't talk at all about where they had come from, too confused and interested about this new place. The only words that had come out of their mouths the entire time were their names. 

Aragorn and Legolas had a started a fire and every body gathered around it for warmth. "Tell us about where you came from Harry. We are up for a good story. We need some cheering up." Aragorn broke the silence.

"Why were you crying when we first met you?" Asked Ron, Hermione elbowing him hard in the ribs. 

One of the little men answered. "One of our troop died while fighting a Balrog-"

Ron interrupted, "Balrog? What's that?"

"Ron! Why do you always have to be so rude? We have Balrogs in our world also, only they're treated like giants, and nobody knows where to find them. Please excuse him...." Hermione couldn't remember the mans name. 

"Frodo, Frodo Baggins. As I was saying, He died while fighting a Balrog. His name was Gandalf the Grey and he was a wizard."

Hermione was the one to interrupt this time, "You knew Gandalf the Grey?! That's Dumbledore's cousin!"

Ron and Harry stared at her in shock, saying in unison, "Dumbledore has a cousin?!"

"Dumbledore? Do you mean Albus Dumbledore?" Aragorn was interested. "Wasn't he one of the five original wizards to arrive in Middle Earth?"

"I think Hermione has met her match when it comes to knowing worthless junk." Ron whispered to Harry, making him chuckle at the thought of anyone knowing more than his friend. 

"Yes, I believe that is so. But in our world it is thought to be a rumor, not a fact." Hermione answered Aragorn's question. 

"How do you know him anyway?" Aragorn wondered how three teenagers could know a wizard so great. 

"We attended his school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry chimed in.

"You're wizards them?" asked another on of the four little men, Pippin. 

"Yes. Yes we are." Ron said straightening his back to make himself look important. 

"Wow! Mr. Frodo! We now have three wizards to help us now!" Sam turned to Frodo with a smile.

"That is great Sam, but Gandalf will never be replaced" Frodo then continued his story, "Well, Gandalf was helping us on our quest to-" He stopped talking and looked at Aragorn.

"You can tell them Frodo, I trust them."

"To destroy this." Frodo held out his hand. 

"That is what brought us here! It's the portkey!" Harry exclaimed when he saw the evil piece of metal, "Why would you want to destroy a small ring?"

"Because this ring is pure evil!" Aragorn said, scaring Frodo, having him shut his hand tightly. "It was created by Sauron...." and he retold the story about the ring (a/n: I'm sure we all know how that goes) with the occasional interruptions from Hermione about how she 'read' about that somewhere. 

"All that evil, in one small golden ring?" Ron stared at the ring, now safe around Frodo's neck. 

"I'm afraid so." Boromir spoke startling Gimili, causing him to hit Pippin. 

"Watch it dwarf!"

"Where are your manners hobbit?!" Gimili and Pippin started to quarrel.

"Enough you two! Enough!" Boromir broke up the fight.

"So where are we going to go from here then?" asked Ron

"To Lothlorien, the land of the Elf Witch." Aragorn told them.

Gimili went into an other rage again. "Elves! Never in my life would I set foot in an Elvish town!"

"You set foot in Rivendale, did you not?" contradicted Aragorn (a/n: CRAP! I can't find my copy of Fellowship of the Ring and I can't remember how to spell Rivendale!)

"Well, yes, but, that was different!"

"Elves? You mean those little annoying things that speak in the third person?" Ron was shocked to think that they ran their own town. 

"What? No! What an insult!" Aragorn was taken aback.

"We are not little annoying things that speak in the third person!" Legolas stood up, angry at the insult. 

"Yes you are!" Gimili shouted.

"Shut up dwarf! Who asked you?!" Legolas gave him a sharp look while Hermione gave Ron an I'm-going-to-kill-you-when-we-get-back-to-Hogwarts glare. 

Boromir put an end to that fast, "How about we all go to sleep so we can star early in the morning?" Everybody heard this but Gimili and Legolas and their fight carried on into the night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How did you like that? Please review and let me know! Remember, I'm up for any suggestions! Besides a future Hermione/Legolas pairing! Something like that will definately come later!

Review:


	4. Tempers

Disclaimer: As you probably know very well by now, I own nothing except for the computer I'm writing on right now!

Wow! I went from 26 reviews to 35! That probably isn't that much but it is on my eyes! The future 'pairing' won't be a major thing 'cuz this isn't a romance story. Just read and you will see what it is. Thank You for reviewing!!!!!

Thank you for helping me with the Rivendell / Rivendale thing! Boy! Do I feel stupid! :-}

Detail that is in the book, like how they actually got in to Lothlorien won't be in this to avoid extremely long, boring chapters that have nothing to do with this story. If you have any objections, fine, pat your self on the back. I won't be changing anything in the previous chapters cus I'm a lazy bum! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a small breakfast, they set off towards Lothlorien. This started even more complaining from everybody that cared about the lack of food and their future location. 

"Merry, I'm hungry!" 

"Hungry!? Who cares about being hungry!? We are about to enter Elf territory!" Gimli yelled, he hadn't cooled down from the night before.

"For the last time! Will you shut up about this elf territory stuff?! Who gives a crap!?" Boromir yelled back. He had spent most of the night telling Gimli and Legolas to shut up. 

"I give a crap you stupid little man!" 

"Little? Who are you calling little?!" 

Aragorn had to be the mediator for this one. "Both of you! Stop it! Gimli, cool it with the elf thing. Everyone else is fine but you, so just stop! Boromir, well, just stay out of it!"

"Stay out of it? How am I supposed to stay out of it? There is an whopping grand total of eleven people here! What as I supposed to do? Stand behind a tree?"

This, as stated before, went on for quite a long while until they actually made it to 'the stupid elf territory'. 

Eventually they made it in to Lothlorien even though it took eons. After their little meeting with Galadriel, they were accommodated. 

"They're singing about Gandalf. Their song doesn't do him justice." Legolas announced. 

"Really? That so smart! How did you know that." Hermione was excited all of a sudden.

"Maybe I knew it because they are singing his name every other line." was his answer.

Ron turned and whispered to Harry, "Since when did Hermione start acting all dumb? I've never seen her like this before." 

"I think that she has the hots for that blonde dude." Harry whispered back. 

"Well, I don't think that that song should be sung without any mention of Mr. Gandalf's fireworks!" Sam stood up and recited his own verse about the wizard. 

"Hey! Hermione! Come over here!" Ron tried to persuade Hermione to go over to where he and Harry were sitting. "What is with you today?"

"There is nothing wrong with me!"

Harry piped in, "Yes there is! You're starting to act all giddy! What's with you!" 

"There is nothing wrong with me Harry!" Legolas started to pass them by, "Hi Legolas!!! How's it going?"

"And you don't call that wrong?" Ron glared at her, doing a lousy impression of the one she gave him not too long before. 

"W-W-Well! You're just jealous because I made friends with one of these travelers and you didn't!"

"No I'm not!" Ron said back. 

"You two would never understand!" And with that Hermione stomped off. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

short? I know! so, you know the drill! GO!


	5. Gifts

Wow! I can't believe so many people like it! This is SO cool! And from your reviews I got some ideas I hadn't thought of before that I will use! Don't worry about Boromir, I have an idea for him. And the Hermione/Legolas thing, I didn't like that either BUT I have a resolution for it. Hopefully it will please you.

It's been a while since I've read the Fellowship but I did get it back (but I'm too lazy to read it again), so this is all off the top of my head time order wise, other than that, hopefully I can remember! The gifts WILL be different! (It still is hard to remember what happens in the book cuz my memory is shot today and I'm too lazy to watch the movie! It's ALL the way downstairs!!!!!)

Disclaimer: I only own this little keyboard and computer!

* * *

Their stay in Lothlorien was enjoyable. But now the time to leave had come and final goodbyes were being said.

"Before you go my friends, I have things to present to you." Galadriel walked through the shadows and appeared before the eyes of the eight travelers.

"Oh dang!" Gimli muttered to himself, "I thought we were free from here!" Sam then punched him for being rude.

"First, I present Legolas with this bow and arrow," Galadriel turned around and brought out a set of arrows and a beautifully crafted bow while Hermione clapped softly so no one would hear.

"Second, I bestow this book-" and at this she pulled out a book from her pocket, "to Hermione."

"Just what she needs another book." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Wait your turn Mr. Weasley, I'll get to you!" Galadriel turned to him giving him a glare (a/n: uh, how many glares is that for Ron? oh yes! 2!) that caused him to turn red with embarrassment. She began speaking to Hermione again after placing the tiny book into her out stretched hands "This book can change sizes, ranging from as tiny as it is now to the size of a hobbit."

Pippin turned his attention to Galadriel, "What about hobbits?"

"Nothing, nothing at all Pippin." Galadriel assured him.

"Ok then!" Pippin went back to staring into space as before.

"How does it change sizes?" asked Hermione

"Oh! I'm sorry! Like this...you give it a command, for example, say large." Galadriel ordered

"Large" Hermione said and almost immediately, the book grew to the biggest size it could, the size of Sam, causing him to fall over at the sight of a book as big as he was.

"Now say Medium" ordered Galadriel again.

Hermione obeyed, "Medium", The book then grew into a medium sized book. "Wow! This is really interesting, but? What is the book about?"

Galadriel opened the book and started to explain, "If you opened the book, without saying anything, the pages are blank, but if you speak to the book, telling it what you want to see, all the pages will have something to do with that subject."

"Wow!" was all Hermione could say.

"Now we go to our Ring Bearer," Galadriel pulled a little bottle out of her pocket and handed it to Frodo, "This is the light of our brightest star, use it in times of peril and it will help you." (A/n: I'm **_SO_** sorry! I can't remember ANYTHING about that part so I'm SORRY!)

"Wow!" Frodo took the light and quickly put it in his cloak pocket for safekeeping.

"Now for Merry and Pippin," Galadriel pulled out two small daggers. "These are for you, use them when the world is being harsh!"

"Samwise Gamgee," she said walking down the line a little more.

"Um, Miss Galadriel, is there any chance of me getting one of those nice shinny daggers?"

"I'm afraid not dear Sam, but I present you with this dirt." Sam's eyes widened, and he looked extremely hurt.

"Ha ha Sam! You got dirt for Christmas!" Pippin started rolling in the floor laughing.

"It's not Christmas stupid!" Sam yelled.

"Sam! Do not raise your voice!" Galadriel started to raise hers too.

"Hey! You're raising yours! And anyway, you started it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"My Gawd! You hobbits are SO annoying!!!" Yelled Galadriel.

"Just like elves!" Ron added in.

"That they are, Ron." Gimli and Ron gave each other high-fives.

"Anyway, now for you Gimli. I have nothing to give a Dwarf but your wish is my command." Galadriel was pretty exasperated because of the hobbits.

"My lady, All I wish for is a strand of you hair." Gimli answered.

"Awe! Gimli has a crush! Isn't that sweet?" Hermione hugged her book tighter.

"Shut up!"

"Instead of one, I give you three!" Galadriel found three strands of her hair and yanked. "OW!!!"

"Mwahahaha! I caused an Elf to have pain!" Gimli said while walking away with her hair.

Galadriel turned to Aragorn with her hair flying in random places. "For you I have nothing to give for you have the love of Arwen."

"Crud, that totally stinks!"

"Now for Ron." Galadriel said ignoring Aragorn.

"Ron! Who? Where?" Ron looked over his shoulder and to the sides. "Oh! You mean me!"

Galadriel raised an eyebrow questionably. "Okay... I give you a broom."

"A broom, how is that going to help me?" Asked Ron.

"Don't worry, it will." She replied. "Boromir. Boromir! BOROMIR! Pay attention!"

"What?"

"You're next!" Galadriel snapped her fingers in front of his face. "For you I have a belt."

"A belt?"

"No. Just Kidding. For you I have a sword." She said pulling out the sword and handing it to him. "Be careful though, sharp things can be dangerous.

"And now for Harry. For you I have your Invisibility Cloak. You may need it." Galadriel handed Harry his Silvery cloak that once belonged to his father.

"How did you get it?"

"That's for me to know and you to wonder." She replied. "And now, leave finish your mission!"

* * *

Yea, yea. Chapter wasn't that great. I feel like my writing is going down hill! :( But I'm gonna keep working! Remember people, this story is supposed to be a little odd and humorous. (Let me know if it's over the top!!!)

Reviewers:

lulu bele- I'll keep that in mind! :D

Delores Wilson- Thanks to you I posted!!!!!!! (I was taking forever until I read your latest review for Aragorn story and when I went to open the file, POOF! This one popped up! :D So I posted this on instead! fanfare music plays

Shandee-Goddess- EXTEREAMLY happy you like it!!!!

Gavroche Rules- I like hamsters and mice, but I've never seen purple and blue ones......... LOL

Estel-rules- Sorry about that!

NOW REVIEW!!!! (and if you do you get a sticker of your choice!!!!!!)


End file.
